


revelations

by nemui (ribbonelle), ribbonelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Crack, Different events in different chapters, First Time, Fluff, Implied Masturbation, Insecurities, M/M, kankuro's fantasies gone wild, this is dumb really its so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/nemui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he smiled the way he did again, and it was as genuine as ever and Kankuro found himself with another somersaulting gut and a few thoughts in his mind and he knew. He knew finally what the problem was with him and it was a revelation and he was fucked, he was so /fucked/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for writing this. no excuse at all. but i had the mood and it was exam stress relief so yes. (i personally liked it but ahahaha who even reads kankuro/lee). but it was super fun writing this and i might have butchered the characters which i hope i didn't do but who knows yeah. how did this even reach 6k words holy

It wasn’t so bad, really. He could handle this. The whole purpose of going on a lot of missions was to hone a Shinobi into something great, right, to gain experience and skills with every task he picks up. Plus, he was the one who told Gaara to give him any open missions, A rank and above. Said he was bored, said he was dying for some action and didn’t Gaara oblige? He’s got a mission now, right?

And well, he had been complaining about the lack of social contact he’s had with their mutual friends, and the lack of conversation in general. Gaara had never been one to talk much and Temari’s frolicking around in Konoha as an envoy. They _do_ talk sometimes, but Kankuro wants a new face, a new response to his usual topics. So this wasn’t a problem, Rock Lee was a nice kid with nice manners, and was a delight when it came to conversation.

So why was Kankuro so fucking jumpy?

This was getting pathetic. Even more so, when Kankuro was snapped out of his thoughts by a polite tap to his shoulder, and he restrained every screaming urge to flinch and swing his arm to smack the perpetrator in the face.

Instead, he turned around with a raised eyebrow, and was greeted with the face of a concerned Rock Lee. Which might or might not have made him even more nervous, for some unknown reason.

“Kankuro-kun. Are you alright?”

Lee had dropped the –san suffix in Kankuro’s name a few months back, when the puppeteer threatened him with bodily harm if he didn’t. Which was hilarious, considering that Lee would most definitely win against Kankuro in a fist fight, but Lee was gracious enough to drop the suffix anyway.

“’Course I’m alright. What’s up?”

“You have been staring into the distance for a while now and uh. I am afraid our rations are burning.”

That made Kankuro jump and he glanced at the food that he was supposed to be monitoring. True enough; the edges of the jerky he was cooking were singed black, “Oh, hell. Fuck, sorry. Give me a bit.” He used his bare hands to flip the meat over and cursed loudly at the heat, momentarily forgetting that there were chopsticks available at his side. He busied himself resettling the cooking food, trying to set his mind straight. Lee went back to whatever it was he was doing, fortunately.

Something was wrong with Kankuro, it seemed. Or there was something wrong with his company, or the mission, or the atmosphere, but so far Kankuro haven’t been able to point out what it was. It was night time, and they’ve decided to set up camp here in the forest. It was a clear night, and the forest floor was thankfully dry. Their food supply wasn’t going to run out anytime soon, and the mission they had been assigned was fairly easy.

All they had to do was bring scrolls from Suna and Konoha to a few neighbouring villages. They had been assured that the contents of the scrolls wouldn’t be something that rogue ninjas would chase them for, but the mission was considered A-rank still because of the journey, and the amount of time and diplomatic skills they would have to use once they’ve reached said villages. Apparently, Rock Lee was the best suited for this job from Konoha due to his speed and…Kankuro was here because he asked for it. Which was fine, really, he wanted to get out of Suna for a while. It’ll all be peachy if he only knew why the hell he was feeling a little off than usual.

They have been on the road for only a day, the first of many days to come and already Kankuro was feeling weird. He glanced at Lee, his only company for those future days and wondered if the Konoha ninja was the problem. But that didn’t seem logical.

Kankuro had been on many missions with Lee, and they were close enough to be called friends. Lee was a good guy, and interesting company, Kankuro had never felt weird when with Lee before.

Or had he?

His eyes narrowed slightly, watching the ninja unpack their sleeping bags with something akin to grace, smoothing out water proof fabric over flat areas. Could it be that there was something negative emanating from Lee? Something that made their usually amiable chemistry off kilter?

But that didn’t seem to be the problem. Lee had been himself the whole journey, even earlier, when they had met up at Suna. Nothing was different.

Whatever conflict Kankuro was dealing with, it seemed to revolve only around himself, something he alone felt. Whatever it was.

He took care not to further burn the jerky this time, and tossed them onto the plastic wrap they came in, placing it gingerly on his lap.

“Hey Lee. Dinner,” he called, and soon enough Lee had shuffled next to him, reaching for the piece of meat. Kankuro watched him wince lightly at the heat, passing the strip of beef from one hand to the other before taking a bite afterwards. The puppeteer felt sufficiently embarrassed. “Sorry for burning it, man.”

“No problem. It is still edible, and that really is all that matters to me, Kankuro-kun.” Lee flashed his signature grin, and continued eating. Kankuro sighed lightly and began chewing at his own dinner as well, still trying to figure out what possibly was wrong with him.

Or maybe, that was a bad idea. Maybe he should _not_ think about it and focus instead on other things unrelated to his predicament.

“So, Lee!” he started out a little louder than necessary, “How are you faring lately?”

Lee took a while to swallow what was in his mouth before replying cheerily, “Pretty good, I think! I have a new training regime, and I have taken to training our genin class in Taijutsu sometimes. How about you, Kankuro-kun?”

“Oh, me? Same old, same old,” he didn’t feel like talking about himself anyway, the whole point was to divert attention from himself, “Genin class? Hell, what are you, a Sensei now?”

Lee sputtered at that, shaking his head, “Oh no, definitely not! I do not even let the children call me Sensei, I am surely not qualified. I just join Gai-sensei in monitoring them sometimes, or just teach them new moves. It is quite fun, actually.”

That was interesting. The idea of Rock Lee kicking air and a bunch of school children mimicking his motions was very endearing for Kankuro. Adorable, even. He chuckled at the mental image, nudging his friend with an elbow, “They must be sad that you’re on a mission, huh?”

“Maybe, but to be honest, I have been dying to go on a mission. The moment I heard there was something involving Suna, I asked for it right away. It has been a while since we went on a mission together too, Kankuro-kun.”

Lee smiled, his usual polite smile and for some reason it had Kankuro’s gut doing backflips, literal somersaults like it was trying to jump out the puppeteer’s throat and _why_ was it doing that anyway because—

“Really? When was the last time anyway, Lee, if you remember because I don’t really…”

“Two months ago? If I remember correctly. We asked for your assistance in investigating the case of desert bandits before?”

“Oh yeah. I remember. You had to patch my arm up because of that wide-range kunai attack. It hasn’t been that long, though.”

Lee laughed lightly, nodding at the memory, “Yes. It definitely has not been long, but it is always a pleasure working with you, Kankuro-kun.”

And he smiled the way he did again, and it was as genuine as ever and Kankuro found himself with another somersaulting gut and a few thoughts in his mind and he knew. He knew finally what the problem was with him and it was a revelation and he was fucked, he was so _fucked._

Kankuro couldn’t sleep that night.

//

They had been told that there was nothing to be wary of when it came to the scrolls, no one would possibly want them and there would be no threat to the messengers.

But of course, while traversing the forest to reach the villages, they would always have the risk of bumping into rogue ninjas or bandits, or just people who felt like picking up fights with strangers passing by.

And Kankuro was sure that they could handle any lame gangster wannabes, him and Lee both because they had a pattern of battle of their own from the numerous missions they’ve gone on with each other. Lee was good at close-ranged battles, and Kankuro had advantage when from afar and together, they made a formidable team.

But since part of the Hokage’s orders were to not get into trouble and be as fast as possible, Lee found it unnecessary to engage in battle and would rather stay low than fight anyone, even if Kankuro could feel the desire to kick ass thrumming in Lee’s form.

Which brought them to this unfortunate position, nevertheless.

Kankuro had sensed the presence of a few people a ways from where they were and from the chakra patterns, he had deduced that they were ninja. He also had made the grave mistake of telling Lee about it, which led to Lee pulling him down into the underbrush where Lee thought it was perfect to hide in.

Kankuro had protested; he’d rather just stand in the open and see what happened than hide like forest creatures; but they both could hear footsteps approaching, and Lee was desperate to shut Kankuro up.

“Can we _not,_ for fuck’s sake, and just—“ were the words Kankuro was able to say, before a bandaged hand clamped over his mouth and muffled any more noises coming from him. His eyes had bugged out, utterly appalled that Lee would go to such measures.

It was a while before there were voices nearby, and Kankuro decided to indulge Lee in his so-called necessity. But he did, however, open his mouth and bite hard at one of the fingers that unknowingly pressed against his lips, making Lee flinch.

There was a rustle of leaves. “I thought I felt chakra here. Two guys. Don’t cha guys feel anything?”

“Nope. Did you drink too much sake again, Takumi?”

“No, I didn’t! Shut the fuck up. Ugh, let’s just get going.”

The voices dissipated soon enough, and Kankuro listened till they were gone. He knew well enough to thin out his chakra till it was undetectable; a technique most puppet users knew; and it seemed that Lee knew what to do, too.

He had stopped biting on Lee’s finger because his jaw was aching, and Lee kept quiet for a while before letting out a sigh. It seemed like the strangers were far enough now, and speaking was permitted again. His hand over Kankuro’s mouth moved, only to rest on the puppeteer’s cheek and he tilted Kankuro’s face up, looking annoyed.

“You did not have to resort to biting me that hard, Kankuro-kun.” Lee reprimanded, but his hand stayed on Kankuro’s face and the contact was making the Suna-nin dizzy.

He managed to pull a grin though, and he might or might not have leaned a little further against the hand on his cheek, “Man, where do you even get off touching me like this, hm?”

The hand retracted as if burned, and Lee was blushing bright red in mortification, “Oh God, no, that was _not_ my intention, I swear—“

The rest of his rant was cut off due to Kankuro guffawing on the ground, holding his sides like he was going to split at the seams for laughing too hard. The way Lee’s cheeks were tinted red even as they continued their journey was worth the hard smack to the shoulder Kankuro received after he caught his breath from laughter.

//

They reached the first village quickly enough, due to Lee’s speed and good sense to not get into fights, Kankuro grudgingly acknowledged. After that almost run-in with the other ninja, their trip had been fairly uneventful, aside from light conversation and jokes Kankuro told that Lee would laugh politely at.

Despite his revelation, Kankuro hadn’t found it terribly pressing yet that he vocalize it, or do anything about it till later. Or never at all. Whichever came first.

The first village was a quaint town with lots and lots of fields of various types of crops, and the leader had graciously offered then lodgings for the day. They had arrived about an hour to sundown, and Lee himself had to agree that they’d be better off spending the night at the village rather than in the forest.

There was the village inn, which to be frank, more like a collection of huts and a public bath. They were both given a hut each, which was fine for Kankuro (very fine, more than fine) but before sleep, he had dragged Lee for a tour.

It ended up with Lee dragging a half-drunk Kankuro in return to his hut, with a bottle of sake in Kankuro’s hand, thanks to the overly accommodating barkeeper.

“Don’t leave yet, Lee, come on. Keep me company for a little while,” Kankuro had said, slurring only slightly when they reached the inn, and Lee agreed. Kankuro didn’t seem too drunk to be bad company, and it was pretty early in the night. He also needed to make sure Kankuro drank a lot of water so he wouldn’t be burdened with a hangover the next morning (all this experience being the supposed designated company for his Konoha friends, it seems.)

So they ended up in Kankuro’s hut, with the older reliving stories about the people of Suna, which for some reason Lee never felt tired of hearing about. He loved Kankuro’s stories, he loved the idea of knowing more about another country through unconventional means and Kankuro usually indulged him with his interest.

Kankuro had just finished one concerning a pair of sweethearts in Suna who made it a point to stand on top of one of the highest sand dunes near the village on their anniversary and yell their devotion for each other on top of their lungs before his interest was piqued, on a related topic.

“So, Lee. Any luck with the ladies yet?”

Lee was obviously caught unguarded with the question, and he laughed it off, shaking his head, “Not really. Do I look like I am in a relationship, Kankuro-kun? They say you could tell someone’s in love when you look at their face.”

How ironic.

“I wouldn’t know. You seem like the kind of guy to get settled early, though. Like those guys who get hitched even before they hit Chuunin, you’ve got that vibe, I ain’t sure why.”

He laughed at that, utterly amused by Kankuro’s words. Kankuro simply smirked, downing a few more gulps of sake, wiping his mouth the back of his hand.

“Definitely not that person, Kankuro-kun. I have not truly found the ‘one’, or so they say.”

“Excuses.”

“Haha, what is your excuse then? Surely you have someone waiting for your hand in marriage?”

He didn’t mean to choke on his sake, but he did. It took a few smacks on the back from Lee and coughing before he could speak again, “What? Hell no. Not even sure if that’ll ever happen for me, but hey, let’s cut the whole getting hitched talk, I don’t even have someone I’d like to kiss yet, y’know.”

Which was a filthy lie, but he was drunk and his words were loose and he was taking great care not to let anything slip out. Lee snickered, and shook his head again, “Maybe we will both find someone, someday. I am sure true love is out there. Anyway, Kankuro-kun. It is getting late, so I suppose we should both go to sleep.” He lifted the bottle of water he had brought from the bar and handed it to Kankuro, “Please drink water beforehand.”

The puppeteer snorted, making a face, “No, fuck that. I’m drinkin’ this. You go sleep.”

Lee frowned, of course, “What? You have to drink plain water, or you will not feel well tomorrow.”

“Nope.”

“Kankuro-san, please do not be difficult.”

That made Kankuro laugh aloud, and he smirked challengingly at the Konoha-nin, “Make me, then.”

Whatever suggestive implication Kankuro had meant to convey with the statement was futile as Lee took it as seriously as ever, surging forward with bottle in hand to actually wrestle Kankuro to the floor, taking hold of his face.

It ended up with Kankuro’s legs locked in between Lee’s, his wrists pinned by a hand, and Lee smirking smugly, a right son of a gun as he lifted the water bottle. “Please open your mouth, Kankuro-kun. And spare us both the trouble.”

Kankuro possibly could have struggled his way out of Lee’s hold; he was way more built than Lee was and could exert more brute force; but he didn’t. He simply gave Lee a dirty look and opened his mouth obediently, drinking from the bottle once Lee tipped it to his lips. There was almost a surreal quality to all of this, like this was some wet dream Kankuro hadn’t woken up from, but Lee let him go soon enough and the rush of vertigo Kankuro felt when he sat up was too real.

“Sorry for that. But good night, Kankuro-kun! I shall see you tomorrow morning.”

Kankuro wiped his mouth and chuckled, “Sure, yeah. And you totally do have a thing for manhandling me, don’t you?”

Again, the bodily flinch and the profuse, desperate clarifications Lee made before stomping away was worth it. Even the awkward hard-on Kankuro found himself with in the middle of the night was worth it. Somewhat.

//

“Alright, what if we come to a consensus?” Lee leaped over a tree branch, right at Kankuro’s side, “I will try on Kabuki paint, even with a design of your liking _if_ you agree to at least try a plate of Gai-sensei’s dumplings.”

Kankuro scoffed in an obnoxiously loud way, “Hell no. As much as I want to see what you’d look like with green all over your face, or orange, I don’t think I can survive a plate of that thing. No way.”

“But, Kankuro-kun! You have not even tried it yet!”

“Nuh-uh. I have heard all about Maito Gai’s infamous energy dumplings and I fuckin’ assure you, I don’t want a plate of those.”

“But they are really good for you, they keep you healthy and energetic and—“

“For all I know, they could fuck up my insides!”

Lee had the audacity to look appalled, “Well, I eat them and I feel very fine!”

“Kid, you’re nice and all, and you’re in great shape physically but I can’t be too sure if those dumplings don’t mess up your mind because I’ll be honest, you’re not exactly the sanest person I’ve ever met.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” It was obvious how Lee wracked his brain to look for other examples, “The other people who have eaten Sensei’s dumplings turned out fine too. Like Naruto-kun.”

“He really isn’t a good example of a healthy mind, Lee, are you even trying—“

“Oh fine!” Lee waved a hand in dismissal, rolling his eyes, “Your loss, Kankuro-kun. That also means I am never wearing Kabuki paint. Which to be honest, was never something I would do. It may look acceptable on you, somewhat, but not me, really.”

That brought Kankuro to silence, for a while. “…But orange paint. And green, too, if you want. Orange and green, sure thing, why not?”

The Konoha ninja shook his head, dodging a branch to his head, “I do not think so.”

There was silence, thoughtful and on edge.

“Okay. Half a plate. No more.”

“Deal!”

//

 It was probably a good thing that the route they were taking enabled them to go through all the villages they needed to visit in a curve. They just needed to follow the curve and eventually the last village would allow them to head straight back to Suna, with the distance shortened. It turned out Shizune from Konoha was pretty good with maps, and they were smart enough to follow her recommendation.

In a week, they had cleared about three villages, leaving only four more to go. It would take them another week or so, if they didn’t stop anywhere before that, and then Lee would return to Konoha after a short stop in Suna for reports.

Kankuro couldn’t really determine what he felt about that.

What he did know was that it was fun going around villages with Lee, slipping into banter that was becoming familiar, talking about mutual friends. He had not addressed his so called ‘predicament’ and he was sure that it was better off left untouched, because this was enough, truly.

He might not be that fucked anymore, maybe just a little less if he kept it to himself.

//

Fate, or whatever the hell this was, did not turn out to work that way.

The village they had come to, a little close to the ocean but not quite yet, seemed to be a hotspot for tourists. It was the dry season of the country too, not much rain for a while which was unfortunate for the first village they stopped at, but basically perfect weather for this village’s business to shine.

And Lee had been so nice, too, almost unnecessarily so, when he assured and reassured the village leader to not go out of their way to accommodate them both since they were so many people around. They only needed a place to sleep, nothing more nothing less, please don’t trouble yourselves.

That was how they ended up with a room in the local motel, which was a step up than their previous lodgings. But since they were _so_ many people around, they were only given one room and one bed. Not even a couch in said room, nor a goddamned futon just. A bed.

Kankuro knew his demise was near, but not like this. Never like this.

It probably wasn’t a big deal if he hadn’t been popping boners to thoughts of green spandex and shiny teeth for every night ever since his little revelation, because Lee seemed to not have a problem with it at all.

“This is nice!” he exclaimed instead, once they were shown their room, and rushed inside to take a peek outside the window. They didn’t even have a great view, but Kankuro supposed the whole side of the mountain village scene wasn’t too bad. The issue of the single bed did not even come up till later that night, when both ninja had changed into their sleep clothes and Kankuro had washed his face clean.

Lee had took a pillow (they were gracious enough to give them two even if they overlapped on the small bed) and was fluffing it up as he sat cross-legged on the floor. Kankuro watched from the bathroom door as Lee placed it on the floor and proceeded to stretch his legs, laying his head down.

It was ridiculous.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Lee opened his eyes in this almost innocent gesture and Kankuro thanked the universe for making him a strong man. “Going to sleep, Kankuro-kun. What else?”

“Like hell,” was his simple reply, and he walked to the bed, getting ready for sleep, “Get up here.”

The Konoha ninja sat up, looking confused, “I do not think it will fit us both—“

“Are you kidding me? You’re not even that big. I’ll be sure to not kick you outta the bed okay, so for fuck’s sake.”

Lee stood up hesitantly, before deciding it was a waste of time to argue with Kankuro, and nodded. The puppeteer laid himself down and pulled the covers over himself as Lee moved to close the light switch. The room went dark, and Kankuro was weirdly calm for a man about to meet his doom, but there was no going back as he felt Lee slide in beside him. The bed was thankfully big enough, even if their legs were lined next to each other, Kankuro felt like he could survive this.

“Good night, Kankuro-kun,” came Lee’s voice, really close, and he grunted in reply.

“Night.”

Sleep came surprisingly easy for Kankuro. Almost suspiciously so.

//

Three things came to mind when Kankuro woke up the next morning, in order, with the sluggish realization of someone that had been sleeping. One was that he was in a bed, in contrast to all the stones and leaves he’s been sleeping on before. Two, was that he was half-hard, but only from the typical morning wood aside from the hot and heavy dreams he’s been having lately. Three, was that he had his arms wrapped around someone, intimately close, their back to his front and legs all tangled with his, and this person’s hair smelled pretty fucking good from where Kankuro had his face buried in it.

In his sleepy haze, he nuzzled the head of said mysterious person and pressed a small kiss there, because whoever this was must have liked him enough to stay the night and god, Kankuro was so comfortable…

Then he remembered.

He went stiff, downright rigid at the realization that he was on a mission and he was sharing a bed with Rock fucking Lee, and he was praying to whatever there was that Lee was still asleep, please God, please let him still be asleep _please._

And he was, thank goodness, because he was breathing in that deep way sleeping people do, even after all the movement behind him. Kankuro slowly, very slowly, untangled himself from Lee, and ended up on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was also painfully hard for some godforsaken reason, and it took him a while to get his bearings.

‘You’re a sick fuck, Kankuro’, he thought, ‘The sickest.’

He got off the bed then, gently, as to not wake Lee and retreated to the bathroom and locked himself inside. It was a little weird, since Lee always woke up before him. He could only conclude that the change of their sleeping arrangements was what keeping Lee asleep, because that bed sure was comfortable and the shared body heat was even more…

Feeling like a piece of trash, Kankuro recalled memories of that body curled against him and the smell of that hair, and things like laughter and smiles and looks of concern as he pulled himself out of his sleep pants and tried to make it brief.

//

It took them three days to reach the village before last, as there was unsuspected rainfall that slowed them down a tad, as they had to cross a marsh to get there.

They had took shelter under a canopy of trees, laughing about ‘tourists getting their holiday plans cancelled’ with almost a vengeance, before making a move again.

The rest of that unusual morning had gone by uneventfully, to Kankuro’s relief. He had taken a shower and Lee had woken up when he got out, looking adorably mussed from sleep and he had wiped his eyes and greeted Kankuro ‘good morning’ with the sleepiest smile. (And it was cute, so cute, Kankuro sort of felt like he wanted to wake up to that smile and that voice every morning for the rest of his life but he had also just gotten off, he could blame it all on the endorphins of his post-masturbation afterglow and that’s what he did.) Then they were on their way again, sending scrolls like it was nobody’s business.

They were nearing the sea, though, from the tang of salt in the air and the way Karasu’s joints creaked slightly when Kankuro oiled him up. He decided to not get his puppets out till they were far away from the sea, unless it was necessary. Lee seemed to really like the whole ocean deal, even if they made his hair look coarse and the air a little stuffy. He told Kankuro stories about going to the sea when he was really small, and how he’d loved to build junk out of sand.

“I wonder if it is possible to make shapes out of the desert sand in Suna. Have you ever tried, Kankuro-kun?”

He definitely snorted at that, “Nah. We had more interesting games. Plus, the sand on the beach is better suited for that shit because it’s wet, Lee, of course.”

Lee cocked his head at that, “Then why not just add water?”

They had stared at each other for a long time afterwards, and it was only a while after they’ve started moving again did Kankuro reply, with something like a revelation to his tone, “Because desert sand have bigger grains, damn it, it’s not as fine as the sand in the beach! It doesn’t stick together well. Fuckin’ hell.”

Lee had laughed really hard at that, to the point that they had needed to stop for a while on a tree branch because he was chortling, wiping tears in his eyes. He looked up at Kankuro with bright eyes and a wide grin, still shaking with laughter, “You have not been to the sea that much either, have you Kankuro-kun?”

Kankuro tried really hard to be annoyed at Lee. He really did try, but of course, he wasn’t.

//

They completed their mission in a week and five days, and if that wasn’t fast then Kankuro didn’t know what was. The journey back to Suna would take about three days from where they were, and they could afford to be leisurely about it, the official business was done with. But after spending the night at the last village, Lee was really adamant about seeing the ocean at least once.

It wasn’t any trouble, they did have to pass by its edge as they headed back to Suna anyway, but they started out early in the morning because as Lee said, there wouldn’t be people around at that time.

And he was right, of course.

The sun had just come up and it wasn’t in any way hot, and the tide was in and Lee was running around like a freaking idiot as Kankuro watched, chasing waves. The ocean of course, had its appeal, and given the chance, Kankuro would have stripped down to nothing and jumped into the water himself.

But he didn’t, instead he settled with taking off his shoes and walking along the water’s edge, kicking absently at coconut shells. Lee ran up to him a few times, showing him shards and pieces of seashells, asking his opinion on them.

“This one is definitely for Tenten. It is lovely. I am thinking of giving the white washed one to Neji. He is not going to like it, but that is the point, is it not?”

Kankuro laughed in return, nodding. Lee even pointed out some empty seashells for him that would be nice for Temari and Gaara, and despite Kankuro’s constant reassurance that no, he’s not going to bring back some dumb stuff for his siblings, he ended up slipping a conch shell and some multi-coloured shells into his pack. It would probably ruin his image, but Lee insisted.

He found himself shoving sand into a pile with his foot eventually though, and Lee had approached him with a knowing grin. Kankuro hurriedly stomped on the pile but it was too late, the damage had been done.

“So,” Lee started, looking like a goddamned imp with how wide he”s smiling, “Fine grains and wet sand, huh?”

“Oh no. Don’t go there.”

Lee cackled, kicking up some sand in his escape from Kankuro who began to chase him, and it was pretty great, the whole ordeal, and Kankuro knew it was going to end and that was fine as well, he knew how to handle separation.

He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

//

“So you’re telling me, that you actually heard that Inuzuka kid howl? Like throughout the whole village? That’s fucking insane!”

Lee slapped his knee in mirth, nodding, “I swear on it! We all thought a pack of wolves had made its way into the village, but then we found Kiba, literally infested with Shino’s kikaichu and we made it a point to never make Shino angry, ever.”

“Ah, god,” Kankurou shook his head and leaned back on his hands, smirking, “It’s been a while since I’ve visited Konoha. Been a while since I’ve seen you kids.”

“You should come visit more often, then. Whenever you are not busy, of course,” Lee smiled, taking a sip of the tea he had boiled over the fire of their latest camp, “I am sure they would love to see you again. Along with Temari-san. And Gaara, but I doubt he would be able to leave Suna unless it is for professional reasons.”

“Mm,” Kankuro agreed, and there was silence for a while, before Kankuro decided to just fuck it and speak his mind, “I’m gonna miss this.”

“This, Kankuro-kun?”

“Yeah, this.” He smirked at Lee and gestured in between them, “This whole deal. Camaraderie, all that shit. You’re pretty fun company, Lee.”

“I am flattered,” Lee replied with his own grin, and Kankuro wasn’t sure if it’s the light from the fire or what, but it sure seems like the Konoha ninja was blushing, “As are you. Like I said, it is always a pleasure going on missions with you.”

“A pleasure, huh?” He was sure that was a real blush now, probably in response to the suggestive smirk he had on his face, “What is it that makes me such a pleasure, I wonder?”

Lee actually straightened up and cleared his throat, “Well, for one, you are extremely talented with your weapon of choice. You are a really good puppet master, Kankuro-kun. And you carry out missions very well. You are quite the strategist, if I may say so, and you are great company. You also take things seriously and with enthusiasm, and it is very inspiring. You inspire me, sometimes.”

He definitely hadn’t been expecting that. Well, mostly the first part, but being an inspiration wasn’t something Kankuro had ever thought he would be. He smiled though, his tone playful, “Why, thanks Lee. That’s too kind of you to say. Sometimes though? Why not all the time, hm?”

Lee definitely picked up on the playful tone, but still answered seriously, despite the grin on his face, “Of course I cannot let that happen, Kankuro-kun, there are a number of other people who I am inspired by as well. I have to make sure everyone gets the recognition they deserve.”

Kankuro laughed at that, and nudged Lee with  an elbow, something like déjà vu overwhelming him a little, “What can I do to be the only one then, huh Lee? Is that possible?”

The Konoha ninja flushed again, and Kankuro didn’t blame him. He was stepping into flirting territory now, and there were a few ways this could go, but Kankuro was sure Lee would be his honest, straight forward self and answer with something painfully earnest and innocent because well, he’s Rock Lee.

So Kankuro was really taken by surprise when Lee nudged him back, albeit more gently, an almost coy smile on his face, “It takes quite the effort, Kankuro-kun. It is not easy to get there. I do not think you really want to know.”

The universe had finally gone mad and Rock Lee was flirting with him, or, he had gone mad and this was a wonderful, wonderful dream. Kankuro impressed himself with how flawlessly he replied, “Try me.”

“Well,” Lee’s eyes flicked down, before back up to Kankuro’s face, “First and foremost, you have got to really, _really_ want it.”

That did it. Kankuro was sure he had died, and somehow as his life flashed before his eyes, the divine had taken pity on him and decided to indulge him in this beautiful hallucination once before it all ends. Because he was sure that was the case, and he was in no state of mind to continue flirting, he blurted out, “You know I really like you, right?”

It was as if Lee snapped out of a trance himself, his eyes going wide and he looked fairly confused, “Uh, yes, I really like you too, Kankuro-kun, what—“

“No. I mean. I _really_  like you.” Here goes nothing, “In the sense that if you’d let me, I’d kiss you. On the mouth.”

Very eloquent. But it sent the message straight home, nonetheless, because Lee’s eyes widened even more. Kankuro decided to take the last few minutes of this lovely friendship into account, because he sure as hell was going to lose it. Maybe he could have played dumb till the very end. Maybe it would have worked if Lee didn’t flirt back, but this wasn’t him blaming Lee, it was just him reprimanding himself for going off and having a crush on his partner on a mission and it’s Rock Lee too, really nice, good guy Rock Lee, and Lee had been saying something, wait, what—

“What?” Kankuro repeated aloud, as Lee swallowed visibly, tilting his head and obviously trying to make things look casual.

“I said,” he cleared his throat, “You can. If you want to. Kiss me, that is.”

No way. Kankuro stared.

Lee was obviously getting more uncomfortable by the second from his staring, “I do not know why you wish to, but you said if I let you, you would. So I should tell you, that I will let you if you desire to kiss me and—“

His words fell away as Kankuro leaned further, and they were definitely sharing the same breath now from how close they were. This was surreal. This was probably not happening. It seemed to be like an intro to one of Kankuro’s wet dreams, just insanely long and realistic and it was probably going to end with Lee riding the hell out of Kankuro’s dick but the puppeteer was just…going to go with it.

Their lips meet finally, and Lee’s lips weren’t soft or pliable or any of that shit Kankuro had dreamed about. They were slightly chapped and felt like his own, but Lee’s hand raised to cup Kankuro’s cheek much like the time he scolded Kankuro for biting his finger and it felt right.

Kankuro closed his eyes and tilted his face, which made Lee open his mouth in response and they kissed, and it made Kankuro’s gut somersault again and this wasn’t a dream, definitely.

They broke apart with equal grins on their faces, giddy with what they’ve shared and Kankuro laughed, followed suit by Lee’s own laughter. They kissed a few more times after that, but most of them were ruined by how stupidly they were grinning.

The night ended without anyone riding anyone’s dick, but Kankuro fell asleep with Lee’s head underneath his chin and it was more than enough. It was perfect.

//

“I have a confession,” Lee said after a while. They were leaping over tree branches still, heading for Suna. Something about his tone made Kankuro’s stupid smile falter though, and he glanced at Lee with apprehension.

Did he think it was a mistake? Did he have a lover in Konoha? Was he actually really heterosexual and dudes don’t turn him on?  Was it the puppets?

“Remember that hotel we had to sleep in? The one where we…shared a bed?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Lee grinned, positively delighted with what he was going to say next, “I was awake.”

Dread pooled low in Kankuro’s gut, and his eyes went wide, “No. Fuck. _No_.”

“Yes. I was awake,” Lee couldn’t help a grin, and he had the gall to look cute about it, “I woke up because there was a hand under my shirt, at first, so I moved it because I was being considerate. Surely you did not realize what you were doing in your sleep. It was unintentional. I was also awake when you woke up, nevertheless, and I am sure it is not acceptable in Suna to kiss your comrades on the head while they are asleep, Kankuro-kun? Or was it a sort of cultural habit you have?”

Kankuro had stopped on a branch and he reached out to grab Lee’s arm and forced him to stop as well. The other ninja was still snickering to himself, and Kankuro was torn between laughing or punching Lee in the gut.

“So you knew all this while and you decided to just not comment about it? That’s so _mean_ , Lee. You’re the worst.”

“I am pretty sure you are the worst, Kankuro-kun,” Lee scoffed, “Taking advantage of me in my sleep. That was bad of you.”

It wasn’t really coincidence that Lee had backed up to the tree trunk, and Kankuro had his arms boxing Lee in, leaning closer.

“I guess I should apologize, huh? Anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“Of course,” the Konoha ninja reached up to grab the front of Kankuro’s clothing and pulled him down, definitely more of a tease than he had let on initially. More of a tease Kankuro had ever even imagined. Kankuro wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into.

They continued their journey back then after a while, Lee with a satisfied smile on his face and Kankuro with kiss-swollen lips and a bitten tongue, but everything was great. Everything was peachy.


	2. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Sand Siblings and Team Guy finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaa. I guess this super crackship has been my way of stress relief for exams?? I mean I just can't stop, there's been porn and fluff and junk and ahhh just take it, read it if you want to, bye

It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.

For starters, Kankuro had never shared every little detail of his life with his family, especially not concerning the people he’s been swapping spit with. Of course, there were moments Temari would find out and tease him to hell and back, or when he’d inform Gaara casually about a chick he was dating, but that was about it. He wasn’t even _dating_ Lee. They were just going with things, indulging in each other without commitment.

His siblings weren’t supposed to know.

But as it turned out, the divine still thought Kankuro had it too easy. Lee was leaving for Konoha after another joint mission, and had reported his departure to the Kazekage but dropped by to say goodbye to Kankuro in the Sabaku siblings’ residence. Kankuro, the fucking _moron,_ had pulled Lee in and kissed him furiously against the wall, just so Lee had something to think about in the coming days when they weren’t in each other’s proximity.

And Lee had left through the window, chastely kissing him one more time and flashed him a grin, leaping onto a nearby roof and went on his way. What Kankuro didn’t expect was that he forgot to close the door to his room, and when he turned around with this big dumb grin on his face, there was Temari standing at said door. Mouth open. Eyes real fucking wide.

He fucked up.

“ _Kankuro_ ,” Temari had gasped, and Kankuro cursed his luck.

//

“I thought you were straight!” Temari had exclaimed, hands thrown up in a mixture of frustration and disbelief. She paced beside the dinner table, as Kankuro sat on one of its chairs, as if interrogated. It really felt like an interrogation, anyway.

“I am, okay, fuck, I am…” he took a while, “But fine, shit, I may be into dudes as well. How the fuck would I know?”

Temari stared at him, and he pushed the cowl of his coat off his head, trying really hard to meet her gaze but blushing furiously instead. He hadn’t prepared for this, he didn’t want to.

Her hands dropped on the table, “Being gay is one thing. Which is fine, whatever, but being gay with _Rock Lee?_ Kankuro,” he hated when she said his name like that, like he was fifteen all over again, “That’s pretty messed up.”

He also hated how defensive he sounded, “Not really. I mean, aside from the whole deal where we thought he was asexual and shit, it’s not…really that bad. We’re not even serious, Temari, it’s just a fling, it’s not for real, don’t fuss about it.”

Temari looked pretty infuriated at the accusation, “I’m _not_ fussing! I just don’t want you fooling around with some Konoha ninja, who’s also one of Gaara’s good friends, and end up fucking things out of proportions with him! A fling? Isn’t he some kind of foolish romantic? I thought—“

It sort of sucked that their brother was a Suna genius, with a tendency to move so silently they couldn’t ever hear him coming, because apparently Gaara had returned from his office and was folding his arms at them, “Which good friend of mine are you two talking about?”

Kankuro blanched, and Temari’s head snapped up so fast it could have broken her neck. She stayed silent, though, glancing back at Kankuro with a steely gaze, definitely forcing Kankuro to be the one to answer the question.

“Uh,” he started, clearing his throat, “Lee, actually.”

Gaara raised an eyebrow, “Rock Lee? What did it mean when Temari said you were fooling around with him, Kankuro?”

Fuck his existence and fuck everything in it that lead to this. “Well…” he tried very hard not to die from fear and mortification, “You see…I’ve been, sorta, having a thing with him. “ He struggled for an appropriate word before Gaara helpfully filled in.

“A romantic thing? You’re in a romantic relationship with Lee?”

Kankuro could swear there was incredulity in that tone. “Something like that, but it’s not serious. It’s not like we’re planning for life or whatever, so Temari really needs to calm the hell down and--.”

“I thought men didn’t do that. They don’t marry, do they?”

“No,” Kankuro spat out, glaring at Temari who had her lips curled up in a sneer, “They don’t. Which is why it’s nothing you both need to think about, or even know about, okay.”

“You’re banging Rock Lee,” Temari drawled, “I’m confident that that’s something immediate family should know about, just so they can understand how weird their brother is.”

He almost choked on his own spit, “I’m not—We’re _not_ fucking, Temari, fuckin’ shit, it’s just making out and—“

Temari barked out laughter that grated his ears, and her words made him blush to the tip of his ears, “You haven’t got to third base yet? Oh my god, Kankuro, he’s really making you work for it, isn’t he?”

“Men can have sexual relations?” came Gaara’s question, voice unmistakably tinged with astonishment and Kankuro let his head fall onto the table, trying to give himself a concussion.

Sometimes he hated having siblings.

//

Lee had never really been able to keep a secret from Tenten. Not from Neji too, but Tenten usually confronted him about it, and lying was useless. Lee was terrible at lying.

“You met someone,” Tenten accused one evening, when they were out for lunch at the new teriyaki place that opened, and Lee almost swallowed his chopsticks, “Who is it?”

It was bad enough that Tenten caught up, but Neji was looking at him in curiosity too, in that muted way of his. Lee shook his head violently, clearing his throat, “What in the world are you talking about, Tenten? I have not—“

“Cut the crap,” she shot him down, “You have that glint in your eyes and you’ve been smiling to yourself even more than usual, and you keep on asking what the date is. You’re clearly waiting for someone to arrive, and from the goofy grin you have every time you get your answer, I’m sure it’s someone you’re interested in. So. Who is it.”

Darn Tenten and her deductive skills. Maybe he could get out of this, still, “Ah, actually, I met a lovely girl from my mission in Hoshigakure and she had decided to come for a visit! I am very excited for her arrival. That is all, so—“

Neji cleared his throat, the way he does that makes everyone else shut their mouth. “You would have gone on and on about this ‘girl’ if that was true. The moment you came back from Hoshigakure, you would have never stopped talking about this new infatuation. So you’re lying. There is clearly someone who you’d rather us not know about. Probably someone we know, a Shinobi. Who is this person?”

Lee was going to run, it was obvious in how apprehension thrummed through his figure, and the way his eyes darted in between them in something like fear.

They spent the rest of the evening trying to wheedle out answers from Lee, who in the end, gave up to his instincts and _ran_ , and if there were benefits to being the fastest person in Konoha, he had it.

//

They found out anyway, by a slip of Lee’s tongue. They were on their way to the training grounds, when Lee stopped by a light post, leaning close to read one of the flyers posted on it. Tenten peered from over Lee’s shoulder. ‘Kabuki Performance’, it stated, and after a glance at Lee, she saw the unusual amount of warmth in his eyes.

“Tenten, Neji, what date is it today?” Lee murmured his question. At the lack of answers though, he turned around in confusion and stopped dead in his tracks at the expressions on his teammates’ faces. Realization was evident from both of them.

“It’s the 24th. You’re grinning at a flyer for a puppet show.” Tenten said quietly.

“And the delegation from Suna are arriving in two days,” Neji added, even more flatly than she did.

“ _Lee_ ,” they both simultaneously said, and Lee was already running.

//

“Tenten. Neji. Lee.” Temari greeted, eyes settling on the Taijutsu user with something indescribable in her gaze, and Lee was trying really hard not to squirm under her stare. He almost glanced at Kankuro in confusion, not getting why Temari was staring him down like an opponent in the Chuunin exams, but since his own teammates’ were right beside him, he refrained himself. Gaara was looking at him as well, but there was blatant curiosity on his face, unlike Temari’s stoic stare.

And Kankuro had shook Neji’s hand, but Neji was gripping him as fiercely as ever, not letting Kankuro retract his limb. They took to staring at each other as well, with Neji’s intimidating white pupils set in a glare, and the weapons’ kunoichi glowering was boring a hole through the paint on Kankuro’s face, too.

There was something really weird going on.

Neji eventually let Kankuro’s hand go, and Temari stopped looking at Lee and both men let out silent breaths of relief.

“Please, let us lead you to your sleeping chambers,” Neji stated, unusually chilly, and Tenten grabbed Lee’s arm to bring him away. Temari herself had placed a warning hand on Kankuro’s shoulder that seemed sisterly, but there was warning in her hold.

Kankuro and Lee’s eyes met in a split second, before they moved, and an understanding was exchanged.

_They knew._

It wasn’t a really fun visit to Konoha for Kankuro, that time.


	3. insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kankuro gets a little insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said. i can't stop. and idk where i got the notion, i think one of the kankuro/lee fics in ff.net and general perceptions that made me think of kankuro as this pretty normal teen, which his own insecurities and what not. so this happened.

Of course it went without saying that every time Kankuro visited Konoha, he would spend most of his time with Lee. 

He would go around and say hello to the acquaintances he’s made, catch up on things with Kiba and go over to Sakura’s to send her nice things in his perpetual thankfulness ever since she saved his life, and maybe hang out with some of the others just for good time’s sake. Then he’ll knock on Lee’s door, a place he had started to memorize its whereabouts, and he’ll be greeted with a wide smile and a firm hug, and he’ll stay the night.

They’d spend the rest of his days there together, just Lee being his impromptu tour guide and company. There were some occasions where Lee couldn’t bring him around Konoha, in lieu of work, and Kankuro would watch him teach kids at school, or train, or something. As long as he spent time with Lee, it didn’t matter.

They weren’t actually _together_ together, but there was something, and it was good enough. Of course the necking sessions on Lee’s futon or the subtle touches when they were in public and the careless words of affection meant something, it had to.

Kankuro had never felt slighted in what they have, or doubtful. But lately, there was something that had been stuck on his mind.

It all started two nights ago, after he knocked on Lee’s door to inform the Shinobi that he was going to stay the whole week. Lee had greeted him enthusiastically, hauling his stuff in and getting tea ready, and they talked and talked till midnight came around and Kankuro suggestively nudged his foot onto Lee’s lap under the table they were sitting at.

Things progressed accordingly afterwards, with Lee straddling Kankuro and kissing the shit out of him. In the haze of passion, Kankuro had slid his hands up Lee’s sides, underneath the shirt he was wearing and was very, very impressed.

Everyone knew Lee was probably the fittest guy in Konoha, along with his sensei, but it was one thing knowing and another by actually feeling the defined muscles of his abs under fingertips. He was fucking carved from marble. And it was great, really, Kankuro wanted to get his hands all over Lee’s body in appreciation of how nice it was, before the thought came to him that he wasn’t nearly as fit.

Which was sort of a legitimate concern. Kankuro was a puppeteer, and he hadn’t been polishing up too much on his Taijutsu. His chakra reserves were higher than average, but physical wise? Not so much.

He got to thinking, while fondling Lee’s stomach and swallowing the noises Lee made into his mouth, that he was pretty bulky. Not as big as the Akimichi dude, of course, that’s a clan specialty but hell. He was pretty big. He didn’t really have abs, which was weird for a ninja.

Gaara probably didn’t too, Temari might have them from all than fan swinging she does but Kankuro? Not so much.

He thought about all the willowy, lean motherfuckers of Konoha aside from Lee and decided that he was probably bigger than most of them, too. The feeling sort of really, really sucked.

The thought plagued him for two fucking days, and he was going to explode if he didn’t get an honest opinion about it. And there was no one better to ask an honest opinion for, if it wasn’t Lee. Sure, they made out a lot, but Lee was never known for his ability to lie. He could be polite, but Kankuro was sure he’d say the right thing if Kankuro really had a problem that need to be fixed.

“So,” he started out, kicking his feet into the air high up from the ledge they were sitting on, “I’ve got something to ask you.”

Lee finished up what was in his mouth and placed his chopsticks down, resettling his hands over on his thighs, “What is it, Kankuro-kun?”

They were having lunch on one of the walls at the side of Konoha, a place where Lee had been scouting as security before Kankuro brought bentos and forced him to take the break he had been neglecting. He sort of felt like a housewife, but the slap Lee gave to his back in thanks cancelled that out and made it better.

He cleared his throat nevertheless, looking out to the houses in front of them, “I’m sorta…big, aren’t I? Like,” he patted his stomach with an impressive lack of shame despite the nature of his question, “I ain’t exactly the fittest guy on the block.”

Lee tilted his head in contemplation, before speaking up, “Maybe, but I am not sure if big is the way to put it. You are more like…broad? Looming? Sturdy. I cannot decide on a phrase, to be honest, but you are definitely not big.”

Very reassuring. In a way. Kankuro scoffed slightly, smirking at Lee, “That’s very nice of you. Sturdy. Sounds like a fuckin’ tree or something. We haven’t even taken our clothes off in front of each other yet.”

“Sure we have!” Lee sounded indignant, “That time in Hoshigakure—“

“ _Not_ on missions. I meant,” he wanted to smack himself from actually getting flustered but he couldn’t say it outright, so he repeated himself weakly, “Haven’t even taken clothes off yet.”

It took a while for the Konoha ninja to get it, before realization dawned on him, “Oh. Ohh I understand.” Lee laughed lightly though, “I assure you, Kankuro-kun, that from what I have been feeling with my hands? You do not need to worry about anything.”

The loud yelp Lee gave from the vicious fist to the knee from Kankuro dissolved into laughter eventually, and Kankuro hoped his mock annoyance was enough to cover how badly he was blushing.

Insecurities were stupid.

//

Lee, that beautiful son of a gun, fixed it all right up that same night. Things had gotten hot and heavy, which was usually the case but they haven’t ventured past juvenile making out just yet. (Someday, Kankuro knew, and it was going to be fucking awesome. They didn’t need to rush.)

He had Lee up against the wall, hoisting the other man up with his hands under Lee’s ass, and Lee had his legs and arms wrapped around Kankuro. Their mouths were sliding against each other in a frenzy, and it took Kankuro his all to not growl like an animal when Lee broke the kiss, panting for air.

He leaned in for more but Lee held him back with a palm to the chest, and the look on Lee’s face made Kankuro pause. He looked positively debauched, but other than that, cheeky.

Lee lifted his hands, leaving it all up to his legs around Kankuro’s waist and Kankuro’s hands on his ass for support, and deftly peeled the spandex shirt he’d been wearing and tossed it somewhere. “See,” he said, lifting his hands and grinned meaningfully, “Like I said. You are very sturdy. I do not even need to hold on to you. Like a tree, or something.”

If that wasn’t the best turn on/compliment/sass ever, then Kankuro didn’t know what was. “Fucking hell, Lee,” he started, but Lee shook his head, impatiently shifting his legs.

“I am not going to be the only one without a shirt here, Kankuro-kun.”

And he huffed, a little irked that Lee was doing this when he so obviously wanted nothing more but to kiss Lee into the wall, but he was sort of glad, somewhat. And nervous. But Lee squirmed a little to let Kankuro move, and the puppeteer simply pinned Lee against the wall with his own body, and let go of that fine ass to pull his own shirt off of him.

Lee took the time to smile, running his hands over Kankuro’s arms and chest, and there was no mistaking the mischievous way his eyes dropped even lower than the expanse of Kankuro’s abdomen. Lee looked up and licked his lips, “I may have to retract my opinion about you not being big, though. Pertaining a specific part of you.”

Kankuro barked out a laugh that made him feel airy, utterly relieved and he pressed against Lee even more, leaning to nip at the shell of the ninja’s ear, “You’re such an adorable fuckin’ tease, you know that?”

“You love it,” Lee replied, and there was no doubting that.

It was the first time they actually got off against each other, without even taking off their pants but it was the greatest Kankuro had ever felt since a while, it felt fucking fantastic. He felt completely at ease with himself.

Being with Lee had its perks.


	4. first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay sex virgins trying it out.
> 
> ok i wrote this forever ago! but its done and it's the reason why the rating of this fic just got jacked up and it's explicit as all hell, and ridiculous, but here it is and i want it posted. please, i know that things are rushed despite them being new at it and i apologize for that but i couldn't add any more words to this. i hope some people would still appreciate the existence of this chapter; it's nothing but porn.

“Alright, I know I said that I would be willing to try this, but Kankuro-kun,” Lee was frowning, uncomfortable and very confused, “How will this work?”

“Shh babe, let me just…figure it out.” Kankuro sat on his knees then, looking down at Lee like he was a puzzle piece. They had agreed to have penetrative sex        for the very first time (Kankuro is still trying to not yell in joy because of that) and they had everything ready only till the very vital part.

Kankuro had insisted that they face each other, which was a little hard since the angles were all off. Lee huffed slightly, still painfully hard and a little desperate to get some release, “Can we just do it like I said, earlier? I can easily get on my hands and knees, and just--.”

“God, no, please stop talking,” Kankuro shivered, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t wanna come early. Just wait a little longer, Lee, please?” He leaned down and kissed Lee’s cheeks slightly, before slotting their bodies together and catching his mouth because Kankuro could never really get enough of that mouth. He broke the kiss breathily, “Just a little longer.”

Lee shuddered visibly, and he rolled his hips up so their cocks slid against each other just right, eliciting a moan from Kankuro. His hands slid down to grab Lee’s ass; he was surprisingly light for someone with so much lean muscle; and he spent his time making out with Lee, thinking things over in his head. If only there was something to elevate Lee so they were aligned…

Of course. Stupid. Thanks to the abundance of pillows in Lee’s apartment, Kankuro was able to steal one and lifted Lee’s hips before sliding the pillow underneath his ass. Lee was dazed from the kiss and squirmed a little, opening his mouth to probably ask what Kankuro was doing and what for, but his words dissolved into a gasp. Kankuro couldn’t help smirking to himself, just absently nudging the head of his dick along Lee’s opening.

Puzzle solved. “You ready?”

Lee nodded in reply, his legs parting even wider. Taijustu specialists were really flexible, Kankuro realized. “Please get that spot again, if possible, Kankuro-kun? Your fingers there felt really good.”

The sight of a lust-driven, heavy-lidded Rock Lee politely asking for someone to strike his prostate would have made a lesser man crumble, but Kankuro was not just any man. It did make him feel a little weak-kneed though, but he wanted nothing more than to oblige.

“Sure thing, babe,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Lee again, distracting his lover as he steadily pushed inside the stretched ring of muscle. It was so tight it sort of hurt, and Lee was trying his best to relax the way they talked about earlier, but the strain was eminent. He pushed in slowly but steadily, feeling Lee exhale a long breath once his hips made contact with the contours of Lee’s ass, and Kankuro took his time to pepper the other ninja’s face with kisses.

Lee laughed in delight at that, which made Kankuro laugh as well. They shared some sort of mirth in this relationship, in how they were joined, and sometimes Kankuro thought that the chemistry was the best thing when he was with Lee. But it always changed; most of everything was the best when it came to him and Lee.

“You feelin’ okay?” he asked, absently nuzzling Lee’s cheek.

“Yes. It is a little uncomfortable, but I think it will pass. You make me feel full, Kankuro-kun.”

He chuckled at that, lifting his head and waggled his eyebrows, “Is that your way of saying I’m big?”

Lee snickered and waggled his own eyebrows, grinning, “Of course, you feel so good, Kankuro-kun, you fill me _right up_ —“

He had to jam a hand over Lee’s mouth, because the dumb imitation of cheap porn lines was going to make him burst, it sounded so filthy coming in Lee’s voice. Lee couldn’t help but laugh, teasingly licking a stripe along Kankuro’s palm and the puppeteer scrunched his nose at Lee, letting go. He kissed Lee chastely, “Can I move?”

“Yes, please.”

Kankuro rocked experimentally, grinding into the tight heat and pleasure shot up his spine because god, this was good, it was really fucking good and by any indication, Lee’s responding moan must have meant it wasn’t so bad after all. He was slick with lube too, his cock and Lee’s ass were drenched in it so the slide outward wasn’t too much of a burn, and when he pushed back in, there was no mistaking the way Lee’s toes curled in pleasure and how his head dropped back.

He had planned this, though, their first time. He wanted to be that really suave lover who dirty talks like it was second nature, he had even read up on things to say and gauged reactions but who was he kidding? This was Lee underneath him, and there was no going about it with Lee if it wasn’t natural.

Unfortunately, natural in Kankuro’s terms meant bending over Lee and groaning wordlessly into the crook of the guy’s neck, trying not to come too fast. Lee’s hands slid lower on Kankuro’s back, pulling him close, and they moved in tandem, hips rocking to get a feel of what they were doing.

They went slow, real slow, because aside from the fact this was both their first time, Lee was a little nervous about things being where they shouldn’t and Kankuro was just trying to control himself. He gripped Lee’s hips and shifted a little, wanting to stay true to his word about finding that spot again and it was quite a shock when Lee jerked violently in his hold, writhing. A very pleasant surprise indeed.

“I found it, huh?” Kankuro chuckled even if it came out shaky; all that squirming wasn’t really helping him stave off his rising need to fuck Lee senseless. Lee only moaned wordlessly for a while, before he opened his eyes which were _black_ with want, trying to gasp out his words.

“You did, god, please Kankuro, go harder— _ah.”_

There was no way Kankuro could handle Lee speaking like that, especially not breathing his name like that, so he took it upon himself to slide into Lee again, picking up the pace with the rolling of his hips.

Kankuro was always the more vocal one, and it showed by how harshly he was grunting and groaning, but his words were muffled into Lee’s neck. Instead, Lee’s silent gasps and half-words echoed in the room, telling him to go harder, faster, telling him how good it was. Kankuro didn’t stand a chance.

It took him three hard, desperate thrusts before he was coming embarrassingly loud, face red with mortification but it was so good, he had never indulged in another guy before. He settled heavily over Lee who was still squirming, trying to move himself, hips rocking.

Kankuro snapped out of his haze and lifted himself off of Lee, flustered, “Shit, sorry man.”

“It is okay, but really can you just…move again? Just a few more times, promise, I am so close.” He panted, cock still painfully hard and Kankuro just came, but the sight of Lee actually trying to ride his dick was pretty amazing.

He obliged, though, despite already having his release, snapping his hips and reaching to thumb at the head of Lee’s cock, and Lee was right. It didn’t take long at all. Lee came like he was going to arch off the bed and away, eyes screwed shut in rapture and he came in long strands over his stomach, splattering Kankuro’s hand.

Kankuro took the time to appreciate the sight of a sated Lee, his cheek flushed pink and his mouth parted open slightly. He was about to lean down and press his own lips to Lee’s, but the sticky feeling on his fingers made him pause. He looked at them, white stringing in between his fingers and the chicks in porn usually licked them off, right? Kankuro felt like it, but he couldn’t. Not yet.

Apparently, Lee had opened his eyes at one point, saw Kankuro’s hand and made a face, “Gross. I apologize for that.”

It was probably the rush of hormones, and the gravity of what they had just done that made Kankuro laugh hard at that, falling over Lee again to guffaw. Lee blinked at him in surprise before finally giving in to Kankuro’s infectious mirth and he laughed, even more so when Kankuro attempted to kiss his face silly.

They did kiss eventually, after the laughter and the reassurance that Kankuro would wash his hand later and _not_ touch Lee with it while it was dirty. And at the time, that specific moment seemed like the best thing about Kankuro and Lee’s relationship.

Truth was, all the moments were the best.


End file.
